A Trip to the Doctor's Lap?
by Charlie's Heroine
Summary: Jack punishes Charlie for the "Fire Water" incident. Contains: nonsexual spanking.


**Takes place directly after Jack treats Charlie's wounds in Season Two's "Fire + Water".**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"I need you to promise me you won't pull a stunt like this again," said Jack while finishing up with Charlie's stitches.

"I won't do it again," Charlie sighed.

Jack eyed Charlie suspiciously. "I said promise."

"I promise. What's it to you? It's my own business. Go treat Locke. I'll bet his fist is sore from knocking the hell outta me." Jack's persistence on being the ultimate control freak was beginning to annoy him. Charlie was never a part of what he called the A-Team. He rarely went on Jack's escapades into the jungle. If Jack had asked he would've said yes in a heartbeat. Maybe Jack thought he'd slow the team down; maybe Jack thought he was just deadweight.

Jack ignored the sarcasm. "I care because your actions were unsafe for the entire camp. You lit a fire a few yards from our camp to kidnap a new mother's child and brought that child dangerously close to the shore. Stunts like that can't be tolerated. We are trying to live-"

"Live together, die alone. Not burn each other, steal babies. I'm not going mental, Jack."

Now Jack was growing impatient with the babynapper. Charlie always had his highs and lows. One minute he's the perfect father. The next he consistently lies to the woman he swore to protect. What was with this kid?

"No, you don't get it, but I think I know just the right 'medical procedure' to help you understand. And I don't mean for your mental health. I'm not that kind of doctor. Follow me." Jack rose, brushing the sand off of his jeans and headed towards the jungle.

Charlie rose but remained still. "What kind of bloody medical procedure? You think I'm using? I'm clean now. And I'm leaving." He managed a few paces in the camp's direction when a firm clutch on his forearm pulled him sideways, into the jungle. "Piss-off Jack!" Charlie pulled away from the hold, but to no avail.

"The less stubborn you are the easier this'll be for both of us, Charlie. This isn't about drugs. I'm going to spank you because I see no other way to get through to you about the fire incident. Now be quiet, unless you want to draw an audience." Jack spotted a boulder with a flat surface and made a B-line towards it.

Charlie's mouth hung slightly ajar and shivers ran down his spine. "You're going to do what?! If you must do _something_ can't it be a little less degrading on my part? Like beat me up some more if you think Locke wasn't hard enough or a long lecture on 'How not to kidnap and light fires near your camp'. Seriously, aren't I a bit _old_ for a —," he halted, too embarrassed to voice it.

Jack paused in his tracks and said calmly, "I know you feel horrible for what you did and a punishment will relieve you of the guilt." He resumed dragging Charlie to the boulder.

"But —"

"No 'buts' Charlie. Well, yours I guess," Jack grinned at his own joke since he didn't make them very often. "The sooner we're finished the better we'll both feel…excluding your ass." He half-smiled at his second pun; if he kept this up he could be the Island's own stand-up comedian…not.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Jack's feeble attempts in the art of humor and frowned. "I do feel terrible, Jack. I never meant to harm Claire or Aaron or anybody."

Jack's everlasting serious face returned. "I know, and I'll make sure you don't come close to doing what you did last night."

Jack released his grip and sat on the boulder. "Before we start I need you to pull your pants down."

Charlie gulped and reluctantly pulled his jeans and Oasis boxers down, directly below his ass and no further. This pushed his cheeks up slightly yet covered his thighs and sit-spot, the tender areas he hoped Jack would ignore.

Jack nodded, relieved the young man had complied so easily, and motioned for him to lie across his lap.

As the Englishman did so, tiny diamonds of sweat formed on his forehead and neck. His hands were flat on the ground for support and his legs hung over the other side; finding a comfortable position for his punishment wasn't going to happen and Jack seemed to have planned it that way. Charlie looked behind him nervously to watch his spanker's next move.

Jack encircled an arm around Charlie's waist, pulling the anxious boy close to his stomach. He then raised his other arm high in the air and took aim at Charlie's backside.

Charlie quickly jerked his head away, preferring not to have an image to accompany the pain in his mind, and shut his eyes tightly to brace himself.

_SMACK!_ The first hit landed sharply across both cheeks. After pausing to let the first taste of the punishment sink in, the Doc began a steady rhythm all over the bare skin with pristine accuracy and not missing a beat.

Charlie dug his nails into the ground, absorbing the blows and replying with no more than a: "Mumph". Charlie promised himself he would take his spanking like a man, no crying, but his ass was beginning to burn. He imagined it was about pinkish by now and he dared not to check.

After Jack decided Charlie's rear was a nice baby pink, he began delivering harder swats and alternating between both cheeks. He watched as Charlie's rump twitched and wobbled beneath his powerful paddling hand. He guessed the pain had started to take effect; Charlie was twisting his hips in desperation for freedom and opened his mouth to form words.

"Bloody — ouch — hell! Jack enough!" Charlie stammered through staggered breath.

"Now Charlie let me ask you this: at the doctor's does the patient say when the session is over?" Jack interrogated.

"More like the doctor's lap," Charlie murmured.

Jack squeezed his right cheek forcefully. "Enough with the sarcasm."

"Bullocks! No, the doctor says when it's over!" Charlie's torso arched up and writhed in pain. As Jack released him, he dropped back to position with his hands hitting the ground with a thud.

"And I'm the doctor here with you as my patient. I say when enough is enough. You are not done over my lap, not even close, but you are done with the sarcasm." Jack added a sharp smack for emphasis.

Charlie cringed but nodded solemnly.

The surgeon continued to tar every inch of flesh presented to him. Charlie's rear was now painted hot pink with brushstrokes of thick red lines streaked in every direction, where Jack had given sharper swats. Minutes later, Jack paused the walloping and began pulling Charlie's pants further down to drape around his knees.

"J-J-Jack please!" Charlie protested, grabbing his pants with one hand while the other held him up. His grip was so weak from holding his weight above the ground that Jack easily ignored him and yanked them down. He tried a new tactic: wriggling his hips back and forth vigorously. If he couldn't break free at least he could annoy the older man, anything to delay further licks to his bum. Jack's constriction around the struggling boy tightened, only to provoke him into a kicking frenzy.

"If you don't stop kicking I'm going to have to tie your ankles with your own belt," Jack warned.

Charlie, red-faced, glared at Jack and had managed to kick his pants off, landing them on the grass nearby. He stopped thrashing and lay lax over the older man's knees in exhaustion and defeat.

"Now that that's out of your system, let's continue." Jack patted Charlie's rear, causing the Rock God to flinch involuntarily. Now that Charlie's sit-spot and thighs were properly exposed, he could resume the treatment. He dropped his one leg, lowering Charlie's upper half and making these areas more accessible.

Charlie's limits were hastily approaching; the pain was becoming excruciatingly unbearable. He had to break his promise to himself. He began to sob. The physical pain of the blows, the emotional damage from last night, and the anxiety that another round of spankings were about to be delivered to a fresh new canvas of his flesh gnawed at him from the inside and out.

Noticing this and feeling a breeze of pity for the recovering-druggie, Jack reassured him in a soft tone, "It'll all be over soon, and you'll feel much better when it is. The resentment and guilt brought by what you did to Claire and Aaron will vanish, Charlie."

Charlie nodded through his tears just a second before cursing in pain as Jack proceeded his punishment.

Jack spanked Charlie's sensitive under-curves. They came one swat after another, allowing Charlie no breaks, and worked their way to Charlie's thighs. Jack's pattern was rigid: sneaking a harsher spank between the regular ones as to surprise the spankable skin.

The family-man did nothing but buck and sob. His hair and back were damp with sweat and his eyes tearful. Every so often he would squirm only to earn himself a harder tarring just below his ass. His mind was dizzy; it felt like hours since Jack had gave him the first blow to his bum.

Jack was right. He did deserve this. He would never endanger the camp again. If anything he would try to save them, especially Claire and her son. He was ready to apologize.

The doctor's treatment had turned Charlie a satisfactory bright crimson red. He ended with a final swat, probably the hardest he had given.

Charlie arched his neck and cried out in pain.

Jack released his hold on the Brit's waist, "Enough is enough."

The shorter man staggered to his feet but quickly grabbed his pants and put them on, wincing as the rough fabric grazed his raw skin. He wiped his tears with his hand and turned to the Doc, who was just rising from the boulder, "I'm really sorry, Jack. And I promise I'll never put everyone in danger again. I wish I could go back in time to stop myself."

"I know, Charlie." Jack put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and smiled.

Charlie returned the grin and walked slightly awkward, with his legs stiffer and further apart than normal, to the beach.

Jack chortled and parted his lips to tell Charlie he was a bit obvious, but he was gone. _Oh well,_ Jack thought_, I'm sure the excuses he comes up with will be even funnier than his waddling_.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**I noticed a complete lack of Lost spanking fics so I wrote this story. Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have a request for a Lost spanking oneshot then review using the layout:**

**Pairing (any 2 Losties):**

**Plot (short with some detail):**

**Any Specifications (type of spanking/tools/etc):**

**NOTE: The fics will be less than 1000 words and I will PM if I like your request (I'm only accepting the ones that I like and with the most originality!).**


End file.
